


意料之外

by ARONS



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, bottom Hardy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARONS/pseuds/ARONS
Summary: 接上一篇《尾随》。





	意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 非自愿性行为注意，含有威胁和dirty talk。

Danny的案件终于告一段落，Alec把自己藏在电脑后面整理所有关于此案的文件，一会儿有专人前来把它们存入档案室。但他此时完全没了心思，警探时不时向办公室外张望着，自从上次他在等候大厅见到那个人已经过去一个星期了，对于无法把握的安全问题他从来都是持一种谨慎态度，而且事关他的女儿Daisy。Miller在那天见他在办公椅上坐立难安的样子十分疑惑，特地接了杯速溶咖啡递给他询问情况。

“好了，你今天怎么跟长了跟尾巴似的不停动来动去，怎么，坐到尾巴了？”她半是好奇半是无奈的把速溶美式放在他桌上，将自己倚在门边看着Alec伸手去够咖啡却突然皱起眉头。“别老臭着一张脸，你越来越像一只长毛的苏格兰臭脸猫。”她翻了个白眼。

“你跟谁——嘶，学的形容词？”Alec同样以一个白眼回敬给她，他刚刚伸手去拿咖啡的时候抻到了伤口，疼得他一个激灵，奈何Miller正如同负责的母鸡照顾小鸡一样盯着他，他只得把在嘴边的脏字通通憋回去。上帝啊，他在心里咒骂着，他什么时候成了骂人都要看人脸色的家伙了？没有办法，他无可奈的在心底叹了口气。“等等，”他意识到了什么，“苏格兰臭脸猫？”

“因为你就像被人踩了尾巴还总臭着一张脸的猫。”Miller说完趁着他还没想好嘴臭的话推开门就往外走，只剩下Alec在办公室里展现他的的“Miller！！！！”狂怒。

直到今天，那个人都没再出现，Alec总算叹出口气，说不定那个人放弃针对他了呢？他抱着侥幸的心思从办公室探出头，却差点撞上抱着文件的Miller。“嘿你看着点？”她皱着眉头，叉腰瞪着把自己头发揉乱的的警探，“哦对了，刚刚有人说要找你，高个子还挺壮的。你真应该问问对方都吃些什么，你看看你就跟个瘦竹竿似的一碰就倒——”她还没能抱怨完，就看见Alec匆忙的准备往卫生间跑，他甚至连外套都没披上。

“真是抱歉，他慌慌张张的就冲向卫生间了，您可以在他的办公室等他。”Miller将男人领到Alec的办公室门口，他看了看椅背上搭着的西装外套。“不了，我去卫生间找他。”

此时的卫生间只有Alec一人，他锁着门，坐在坐便器上用双手捂着脸颊。他完全不知道在过去的哪个案子中得罪了这个人，他甚至都没见过他。如果在平时，他早就把对方掼在地上了，而且还要以强奸和袭警的罪名给他关上个十几二十年的。

“砰砰砰。”他猛地坐直身子，外面有人一直在敲门，连续不断的一直在敲门。他缓缓地将门打开一条缝，还没反应过来就被对方强行带上门板锁好，两个成年男人同时站在一间隔间里过于拥挤，Alec被迫紧紧贴着墙壁。他的心脏突突跳着，过快的心跳更容易让他犯心脏病，但他就是根本不能缓解下来！该死的，有个曾经强暴过他的人正恶狠狠的死死盯着他，而他却做不了任何反抗。“想想你的女儿，想想你叫出声被同事发现？大名鼎鼎的DI Hardy被人在卫生间里强暴，你知道这些记者最爱什么。”

他被捂着嘴，扒下裤子按在坐便器上方，他的双手紧紧抓着边缘，接受着男人的穿刺。一个星期过去，他丝毫没有思考再次发生这种事的可能性，只能颤抖着，控制自己不呜咽出声。但这实在是太难了，男人找准了他的前列腺发起攻击，一下一下的顶弄让他失去了思考的能力，跟着对方的速度前后摇摆着。

“DI Hardy，你看看你的样子。如果这时候有人正好路过隔间，万一看到了什么，你还能呆下去吗？大家怎么看你，谁还会给你案子呢？”男人伏在他耳边，咬住他的耳垂。

他觉得屈辱极了，却又不能进行反抗，他几乎被锁在男人和墙壁间不能动弹，每一次进入都让他被顶的向前贴上墙壁。“长官，你要的文件我给你放在办公桌上了。”此时他的一位下属向卫生间内探头道，Alec本来浑浊的思维猛地清醒过来，一下子加紧双腿。“好···你，你先出去吧。”他勉强挤出这几个字，就再也不出声，男人趁此机会加大了进出的力道。

“长官您真的没事？”下属不死心的继续追问，而男人也变本加厉的加快速度。他要撑不住了，甚至开口都会溢出呻吟。“出去！”Alec鼓足力气喊出这声，希望外面的下属赶快断了进来查看的心思，就算他能忍受身败名裂，Daisy也绝不能出任何事。

“你没事吧，这么长时间躲卫生间里哭来着吗？”Miller又一次进入办公室，将文件扔在努力让自己显得正常的警探前，他眼角微红，领带歪斜着，衬衫也没塞进裤子中。

“闭嘴。”


End file.
